


知更鸟之日

by hachimitsu_kmk



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 16:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17729054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hachimitsu_kmk/pseuds/hachimitsu_kmk
Summary: 杰森·陶德在梦中被困在了他死前的一天里，循环往复，而他决定利用这段无限的时间尝试些他以前没有机会做的事。





	1. 4月28日

**Author's Note:**

> 1.Brujay亲情向，有虐但HE，旧法外，人物解读大部分基于N52漫画与作者个人观点，OOC预警；
> 
> 2.为了故事本身的逻辑自洽，更改了很多关于Jason死亡时原本的漫画剧情设定，包括但不限于时间、地点、已知出场角色等等，但不影响本文的主要剧情发展；Jason的死亡时间被设定在距现在5年前的4月27日；
> 
> 3.弃权声明：本文直接灵感来源于电影《土拨鼠之日》与《忌日快乐》，部分情节与台词将直接套用《蝙蝠侠》V1 #426-429（即家庭之死），如有雷同，版权不属于我。

如果，就假设说如果，你有一个能改变过去的机会，你会怎么做？

 

杰森睁开眼睛的时候，第一眼看到的并不是自己熟悉的白色天花板。要说这事还挺常见的，毕竟，不是每一次他都能拖着中了四发子弹或是断了五根肋骨的身体，成功地把自己运送回属于红头罩的安全屋。不，每逢这种时刻，他就有大几率会在罗伊、提姆还有科莉的公寓里醒来。当然了，也有可能是在哪家不怕惹事的医院里。

不是罗伊的——罗伊楼上那户人家的地板渗水，天花板上的墙皮快掉完了；

不是提姆的——提姆在天花板上用难看的黄色胶带固定了一大堆黑色数据线；

也不是科莉的公寓或者医院……

天花板上垂着一盏风格过时的水晶吊灯，大约流行在上世纪60年代的那种款式，中间还缺了一根灯柱，那是杰森试图复制迪克·格雷森的高空杂技动作时用力过猛的结果。空气中弥漫着煎蛋和烤肠的味道，还有新鲜咖啡和牛奶的香气——当然啦，他的卧室跟厨房就隔着一个楼梯拐角。阿尔弗雷德会把早餐做好，温在开了小火的炉子上，然后再来叫杰森起床。等他洗漱完毕坐在餐桌前，把煎蛋和香肠都装到胃里去的时候，布鲁斯才会系着皱巴巴的睡袍，趿拉着拖鞋从楼上下来，并把自己带着胡茬的脸埋到咖啡杯里去。

他对这里的摆设烂熟于心，这里是韦恩庄园，曾经属于杰森·陶德的卧室。

 

杰森缓慢地坐起身来，揉了揉自己有些钝痛的太阳穴。他昨晚到底都干了点什么，以致于毫无意识地被老蝙蝠捡回了韦恩庄园？

……妈的，喝断片了。

他能记得的最后一件事是罗伊·哈珀甩着他的红毛脑袋，笑眯眯地给自己递了一杯据说是特调的地狱龙舌兰。这不是他第一次把自己的“忌日”当生日来庆祝，但被灌到不省人事还真是前所未有。理智告诉他，某些人最好不要在这种敏感的日子出现在这个容易令人触景生情的地方。他应该趁所有人发现之前悄悄离开，然后大家就能继续相安无事，假装什么都没有发生过。

“杰森少爷，该起床了。”

清脆的敲门声之后是阿尔弗雷德熟悉的嗓音。

“杰森少爷，我要进来了。”

门把手传来“咔哒”的声响。

“杰森少爷，你把自己挂在窗台外面是打算做什么呢？”

 

“杰森少爷，吃饭的时候请不要东张西望。”阿尔弗雷德收走了杰森面前的空盘子，把一杯牛奶放在了他左手边绣着小花的餐垫上。

在阿尔弗雷德压力颇重的注视下，杰森不情愿地抱起杯子喝了一口。他现在至多4尺8寸高，大约穿6码半的鞋子，坐在椅子上脚尖才将将能挨到地板。他套着一身过时的法兰绒连帽衫和水洗牛仔裤，袜子上还绣着迈阿密海豚队的标志。无论从哪个角度看过去，杰森·陶德现在都是个身材矮小又讨人厌的十五岁青少年。

墙上的电子挂钟显示着现在是5年前的4月26日早上8点10分，红色的LED数字刺眼得要命。如果这是哪个不长眼的魔法师跟他开的恶劣玩笑，杰森发誓自己一定会把他的脑袋按进哥谭城外的工业废水渠里。

这一天他再熟悉不过了，几乎每一个画面细节都清晰地印在他的脑子里。再过10分钟布鲁斯就会穿着睡袍坐在餐桌前，抱怨他们的管家先生在咖啡里放了太多的奶和糖。随后他们会继续昨天晚上的争论，就罗宾是否应该被停职的问题吵上一架，然后杰森会摔门而出跑回犯罪巷，从他的邻居沃克女士那拿回属于他父母的遗物。紧接着他就会发现自己的生母不是凯瑟琳·陶德而是一位名字以“S”打头的女士，不久之后他便会锁定一位名为“希拉·海伍德”的医生。他会和她母子相认，他会目睹生母和小丑的交易，他会满心欢喜地跟随母亲走进那间布满陷阱的仓库，然后……之后的一切就是那个老掉牙的故事了。

杰森有些烦躁地放下杯子，脚尖不住地敲击着木质的地板。他还没考虑好自己应该做点什么，他甚至都没法确定现在发生的这一切到底是真实的还是他宿醉的幻觉。他能怎么做？去和蝙蝠侠摊牌让黑暗骑士掌控全局？还是现在就整装出发看看能不能挽救希拉·海伍德的生命？退一万步讲，就算他真的能够成功改变这段恼人的过去，结局又会有什么不同呢？难道那个为了事业前途能够放弃亲生儿子的金发女人会毫无保留地接纳他，就此开心地和他生活在一起？还是活力双雄重现世间，继续不用枪、不见血地打击犯罪？

纷乱如麻的问题搅得他心神不宁，杰森甚至被自己的想法逗乐了。还会有什么区别？小丑依然会不断地越狱然后逍遥法外，他这个“暴躁又不讲道理”的罗宾会忍不住痛揍那些罪有应得的垃圾。当他哪一天“不小心”重击了哪个渣滓的头骨，或是弄断了他们的脊椎，大义凛然的蝙蝠侠还是会爽快地和他分道扬镳，然后他就会走上戴着头盔、别着枪套、穿着皮夹克找黑帮们收保护费的老路子。

瞧，这就是杰森·陶德命中注定的选择，做一个谁也不喜欢，谁也看不上的法外者。唯一的区别大概就是有没有泡过那潭恶心巴巴的绿色池水。

 

“阿尔弗雷德，如果下次你再给我喝这种甜腻的咖啡豆饮料，我就让哥谭所有生产白糖和牛奶的企业都关门大吉！”布鲁斯放下咖啡杯，摆出了一副嫌弃的神色。

杰森回过神来，他思考得太入迷了，都没注意到布鲁斯什么时候坐在了餐桌前。他看杰森的眼神很复杂，皱着的眉头写满了“踌躇不定”还有“欲言又止”。杰森在心里暗自翻了个白眼，抱起杯子埋头喝起了牛奶。

“杰森，关于昨晚夜巡的事——”

真没新意。

“我不想跟你讨论这个。”

“这不是你想不想的问题！杰森，你在逐渐失去控制，迷失自我，你对待那些恶棍就好像要让他们死！”

哈，令人怀念的蝙蝠侠式说教。

“他们活该！”

布鲁斯重重地呼了一口气，杰森别过脸去，避开了他的眼睛。

“罗宾，你觉得我们在这儿是做什么？玩游戏吗？”

杰森又转过头来，扯了扯嘴角，“当然了，生活本来就是一场游戏。”继而挤出了一个他自认为最讽刺的笑容。

“你被禁足了，杰森·陶德，今天你就待在家里，哪里也不许去，直到你想明白自己应该做什么，不该做什么。”

“没问题。”杰森抱着双臂耸了耸肩。

布鲁斯有些迟疑地顿了顿，“别想着耍你的小花样……”他扯起餐巾擦了擦嘴，推开椅子站起身来，把空碟子递给阿尔弗雷德，“看好他，阿尔弗雷德，如果他偷跑出去，我就解雇你。”

杰森撇了撇嘴，摊开双手比了一个投降的姿势。

 

布鲁斯出门后，杰森才磨磨蹭蹭地准备从厨房返回卧室。

“杰森少爷……”阿尔弗雷德叫住了他。

“别担心，阿尔弗雷德，我用莎士比亚跟你发誓，我哪儿也不去。”杰森本来想拍一拍管家先生的背，但他尴尬地发现自己只能够到阿尔弗雷德的腰。

他没说谎。他刚刚决定把今天定为“杰森·陶德不打算耍他的小花样纪念日”。他什么也不准备做，他只计划把自己关在卧室里，看看书，下下棋，喝喝茶，吃吃饼干，然后把一切都交给蝙蝠侠就好。核弹、小丑、毒气还有金发的女人什么的都无所谓了，只要他能先熬过这一天就行。

杰森在阳光充足的上午花了些时间粗略地翻阅他书架上那些小说还有诗集。这些书里一多半都是硬壳的精装限量版，大部分都属于托马斯·韦恩。哦对了，还有一本保罗·肯尼迪的《大国的兴衰》，杰森很清楚地回忆起他当年只来得及看完了前四章。下午，杰森从柜子的角落里翻出了一台过时的家用红白机，还有一盘崭新的《忍者龙剑传》。啧，5年前发售的老游戏了……好吧，就现在而言，应该叫“今年发售的新游戏”。他花了一整个下午的时间才完全通关，期间阿尔弗雷德悄悄地来送过两次茶点。

直到太阳已经落山很久的时候，杰森才伸着懒腰从卧室里出来。整个大宅里黑黢黢又空荡荡的，只有走廊上亮着几盏小灯。

“阿尔弗雷德？”

没人应答，杰森看了看挂钟，蝙蝠侠此刻大概正奋战在追踪核弹头的第一线上，离不开他亲爱的“便士一”的帮助。他从门廊处整齐的废纸堆里翻出来一沓陈旧的外卖单，挑了一家叫Totonno‘s的老店订了一个大大的海鲜至尊。他把自己摔进了厚厚的沙发靠垫里，吃着披萨看着电视，芝士碎屑掉了一身。偶尔，他会探头看看阿尔弗雷德有没有从蝙蝠洞出来，以防自己难看的吃相被抓个现行。

当挂钟上的日期跳至27日的时候，杰森已经百无聊赖地看完了4集《纯真年代》。阿尔弗雷德还是没有出现，这意味着蝙蝠侠依旧没有平安归来。杰森望了望窗外昏暗的天色，蝙蝠侠这会儿大概才刚刚拦下了给难民们运送“医疗资源”，但其实已经被小丑替换成笑气的车队。按捺不住自己好奇的心情，杰森决定去蝙蝠洞看看情况。

然而就在他刚刚走到会客厅的落地窗前时，一朵巨大的猩红蘑菇云点亮了他的眼睛。

在冲击波到来之前短暂的几秒时间里，杰森明白了三件事：

第一，他这次可能连恶心巴巴的绿色池水都没得泡了；

第二，蝙蝠侠没有罗宾真的很容易把事情搞砸；

第三，当小丑说他会用核弹把哥谭夷为平地的时候，他可没开玩笑。

 

“杰鸟！醒醒！”

“杰鸟！醒醒！嘿！”

杰森感觉到有谁用力地扇了他一巴掌，一边的脸颊火辣辣地疼。他猛地坐起身来，跟一个红毛脑袋脸对脸撞了个满怀。

“罗伊·哈珀！你他妈什么毛病！”杰森左手揉着自己的额头，右手揉着自己的右脸颊。床头的闹钟显示着现在是4月28日下午2点45分，他下意识地抬头看了眼天花板，墙皮快掉完了，只留下了一圈圈难看的水渍。

好极了，这才是红头罩醒来应有的正确打开方式。

“我他妈什么毛病？”罗伊也用手捂着自己的额头，没好气地说：“你刚才尖叫着就像《怪兽电力公司》里那个梳羊角辫的小丫头，怎么，我们的杰鸟小公主做噩梦啦？”

“我梦见你穿着白雪公主的裙子，带着七个小矮人跳脱衣舞，然后就吓醒了……”杰森把脸重新埋进枕头里去，发出了几声闷哼，“你昨天晚上给我喝的到底是什么玩意儿？”

“去你的！”罗伊狠狠地推了一下他的肩膀，“起床吧，太阳已经要晒脚后跟啦！”

 

只是个梦……

杰森慢吞吞地从罗伊的单人床上爬起来，把被子滚成一团。他顶着宿醉的偏头痛从卫生间的柜子里翻出来一包酒店附赠的一次性牙刷，又胡乱地抹了把脸，把梦里那些可笑的想法从被酒精侵蚀的脑神经上扯下来。

 

是啊，一切都不会有什么不同。

照例收拾完几个不长眼的帮派喽啰，又从黑面具的口袋前面截下来几沓散发着臭气的现金，红头罩站在哥谭的夜风中无所事事。他说不上自己是开心还是难过，是失望还是期待。但他猜哥谭并没有被核弹夷为平地这件事还是值得令人感到如释重负的。

算了吧，蝙蝠侠才是那种沉溺于过去不可自拔的货色。红头罩早就看透了一切，放下了一切，再也不在乎这些了。你瞧，他现在可以在哥谭的地下世界号令一方，大多数帮派听到他的大名都要三思而后行，每天都有数不完的渣滓要收拾，数不完的富兰克林要清点，就算某个人画全家福的时候没喊上他，他又有什么可抱怨的呢？

“晚安，床。”

“晚安，枕头。”

“还有被子。”

当杰森疲惫地躺在自己熟悉的单人床上时，他只希望自己今晚不要真的梦到罗伊穿着裙子跳脱衣舞。

“什么改变过去，都是屁话。”

他最后发出一声低哼，就失去了意识。

 

 

杰森再次睁开眼睛的时候，天花板上那盏缺了一根灯柱的吊灯看上去是那么的碍眼。

“杰森少爷，该起床了。”

清脆的敲门声之后是阿尔弗雷德熟悉的嗓音。

“杰森少爷，我要进来了。”

门把手传来“咔哒”的声响。

杰森几乎是用跳的从床上翻下身来，注视着自己明显缩了水的手掌，还有脚掌……

“啊，很高兴看到您已经起来了——”

“阿尔弗雷德，今天几号？”

“现在是4月26日，早上7点45分，您有什么特别的安排吗？”

“呃……没什么，我猜？”杰森刚刚发觉自己只穿着内裤，有些尴尬地挠了挠后脑勺。

“喔——”阿尔弗雷德脸上露出了有些不解的神情，但他并没有发表什么意见，“好吧，那如果您没有特别安排的话，我就要去叫某个不听话的中年人起床了，早餐已经在厨房里了。”

阿尔弗雷德贴心地又关上了门，杰森能够听到他的脚步声由近及远，缓慢地向二楼移动。

“操。”

抓着那条难看的水洗牛仔裤，杰森骂出了声。


	2. 4月29日

杰森现在不得不承认，他有点搞不清状况了。

他叹了一口气，还是认命地套上了那身难看的连帽衫和牛仔裤，反正在他看来，5年前的衣服款式不管怎样都很过时。

理论上来说，这里应该只是他的梦境而已，但梦境会如此真实吗？昨天下午他在罗伊的公寓里醒来的事是他的幻觉还是真实发生过的？好吧，就算这里真的是他的梦境，为什么他会连续两天做同一个梦，又回到这个“特别”的一天里呢……自己明明早已接受并放下了这段不愉快的过去，抛弃了这缕会使他脆弱的情感。他是曾经死过一次，那又如何？每个人都在通向死亡的道路上奋力向前，哥谭城里半数以上的义警都已经把一只脚踏在了卡戎的船舷上。

这不应该发生，杰森想，这比充斥着低级恐怖片元素的噩梦还令人恶寒。

 

“杰森少爷，吃饭的时候请专心致志，您快把叉子戳到鼻子里去了。”阿尔弗雷德照例收走了他面前的空盘子，端来了一杯牛奶，还是放在了那张绣了小花的餐垫上——和前一天一模一样的位置。熟悉的香肠，熟悉的煎蛋，熟悉的牛奶——好极了，同样没有任何变化的还包括来自英国的管家先生那居高临下，似乎不带有一丁点儿感情的注视。

虽然知道自己身处梦中，杰森还是没敢冒险违抗阿尔弗雷德的“压力瞪视”。他再次不情愿地抱起装有牛奶的杯子小嘬了一口，眼睛却看向了厨房墙上亮着红色LED数字的电子挂钟。

在时间跳至8点19分的时候，布鲁斯穿着一身灰色的睡袍，脚步匆匆地走进了厨房。杰森的余光能瞥到布鲁斯朝自己看了一眼，然后才姿态不雅地坐在了餐桌旁，端起了手边的咖啡。

不出所料，习惯拿黑咖啡续命的蝙蝠侠还是开口抱怨了管家先生的手艺：

“阿尔弗雷德，如果明天早上我能喝到不加奶和糖的黑咖啡，我就给你涨20%的薪水。”布鲁斯放下咖啡杯，又一次摆出了嫌弃的神色。

 

这感觉真奇妙，这和他偷偷地在学校图书馆的推理小说扉页上写上凶手名字的那种恶作剧还不一样，这一次，他是货真价实的预言大师了。他知道接下来的每一分每一秒都会发生些什么，也许他可以拍拍布鲁斯的肩膀，告诉他“嘿蝙蝠侠，你猜怎么着，9个小时之后小丑就要越狱了，他还会用海军的飞机偷一枚核弹卖给埃塞俄比亚人”；或者他也可以提前告诉他们的管家先生《纯真年代》的大结局是什么，杰森知道他总是因为在夜巡时给活力双雄充当内勤的缘故而错过每晚的深夜档。我在自己的梦中就该扮演一个上帝！

也可能是楚门……杰森有些失望地想，他又看到了布鲁斯眼中那抹复杂又犹豫的感情。后者的眉毛如前一日一样皱了起来，不用细看杰森就知道他又在斟酌措辞准备批评罗宾在昨晚夜巡中的出格行为了。

这种感觉就有些奇怪了。杰森本想先发制人，他很确信凭自己这几年来积累的语言功底，可以轻易地把蝙蝠侠呛得哑口无言，但他又有些尴尬地发觉，话到了嘴边自己竟然会不好意思开口。在他梦中的蝙蝠侠还没有经历过小丑罪孽深重的恶行，没有经历过罗宾的死亡，那么自然也就不能借此来指责他，伤害他了。况且，平日里杰森和蝙蝠侠的争执大都发生在二人能够互相平视，其中一人还戴着头罩的情形之下，而现在他有些痛恨自己15岁时发育迟缓只有4尺8寸的身高了，这让他觉得底气不足。他还带着婴儿肥的面颊做起那些帅气的表情来肯定也蠢毙了……老天，他甚至还没有真正经历自己的变声期，让他用稚嫩又尖细的童音跟蝙蝠侠大吼大叫？

简直是太丢脸面了……

眼看布鲁斯就要开口，杰森有些忿忿不平，难道自己梦里的蝙蝠侠就不能做些杰森·陶德潜意识里希望他做的事情吗？那些人生格言他实在是已经腻味到不行了，在自己刚刚复活的那几个月里，他就早已听完了50年份额的“蝙蝠侠的说教”。

杰森这么不耐烦地想着的时候，布鲁斯却真的没有再宣扬他“绝不杀人”的大道理了。相反地，他竟然开口跟杰森道了歉：

“杰森，有关昨晚夜巡的事，我不该那么草率地做出让你停职的决定……罗宾，你是我最重要的助手和搭档。”

说完还半倾着身体伸手揉了揉杰森的头。

所以自己的想法就这么奏效了？

杰森惊奇地发现他居然真的可以控制自己的梦境。他把这份兴奋略微往胸腔里压了压，决定如果自己醒来后还完完整整地躺在属于红头罩的安全屋的床上，他就去买一张《盗梦空间》的蓝光碟，再从书店里挑一本封面最好看的《梦的解析》。

 

布鲁斯很快地吃完早餐，收拾得当就又出了门，杰森记得他似乎是有集团事务要处理。他自己则悄悄地摸去了蝙蝠洞，把罗宾的制服穿在了连帽衫和牛仔裤底下，然后才和阿尔弗雷德打了招呼离开了庄园。罗宾制服的短裤比他记忆中的还要短上一些，穿在里面感觉怪怪的，杰森又一次在心里鄙视起了迪克的审美品位。

他这次没有再回犯罪巷找沃克女士拿回属于他父母的遗物，反正，他已经对海伍德医生的住址了如指掌了。他一路经过了凯恩纪念大桥，穿过犯罪巷，穿过伯利莱，最后来到了阿帕罗公园。

阿帕罗公园坐落在哥谭市的西北角，已经荒废了几十年了。它和阿卡姆疯人院就隔着一条窄河的两岸相望，西边还紧挨着水质糟糕、重金属含量已经严重超标的哥谭河。除了无家可归的流浪汉，还有那些连犯罪巷的房子都租不起的底层打工者，很少有人会选择在这儿的“难民营”里蹭吃蹭喝。

这会儿才刚刚上午10点钟，勉强算得上是有工作的劳工们早已去往城区开始了他们忙碌又劳累的一天，而大多数无家可归的流浪懒汉们则尚未起床。4月末的天气已经非常暖和了，胡子拉碴又脏兮兮的男人们就四仰八叉地躺在只垫了一层纸板的地上。怕冷的还依旧裹着大衣，不怕冷的已经敞开了肚皮。没有人不怀好意地对杰森指指点点，或是告诫他“小孩子”不应该来这种危险的地方。但空气中弥漫着隔夜汗的酸臭味，杰森还是加快了脚步。

不出多远，他就看到了零零落落的彩色帐篷群，中间还有一顶显眼的白色尖顶帐篷。几名中年妇女带着一群小孩子在草地上做游戏，杰森眼尖地发现一位金发女人此时掀开了帐篷的门帘，走到了不远处的草地上，和妇女还有孩子们攀谈了起来。

“海伍德医生——”

杰森又走近了些，他喊住了自己的生身母亲，请她到帐篷里谈一谈。

“怎么了，孩子，你有哪里不舒服？”

希拉·海伍德理了理自己白色布褂的衣襟，语气温和又轻柔地询问道。

杰森顿住了，他此刻的心情有些说不上来的复杂。他仅在5年前见过这个美丽的金发女人两面，说实话，他对这张脸的轮廓已经有些模糊了。虽然他内心其实很清楚地知道，希拉·海伍德在生命的最后关头并没有弃他而去，但他依旧将这个轻易地就把自己出卖给小丑的女人定性成了一个无情又冷漠的人。可是一见了面，杰森便不由地生出了一股浓烈的愧疚感，他们长得实在是太像了——眼睛，嘴巴，轮廓。每天早晨，他都能在镜子里看到和眼前的女人极为相似的一张脸，这就是血缘的魔力……你能从中感觉到一种前所未有的联结，感觉到那条天生的纽带。

真正的希拉·海伍德当时会预见到自己在15个小时之后就会以一种极其惨烈的方式告别人世吗？

杰森不知道答案，毕竟，这里只是他的梦，连眼前这个希拉·海伍德也是他的梦，但他还是开了口：

“我叫杰森·陶德，15年前，您在哥谭有过孩子吗？”

 

 

“妈的！”

杰森怒骂着从床上爬了起来。窗户外面已经是一个日上三竿的世界了，正午的阳光晃得他有些睁不开眼。他四下打量了一周——枕头，被子，挂在墙上的枪，还有自己心爱的头罩……床头柜上的闹钟亮着今天的日期和时间，上面写得明明白白现在是4月29日中午12点。

很好，看来他还没有精神失常到分不清现实和梦境的地步。但这个结果并没有让他感到松了一口气，他以为的“梦境控制”并没有他想的那么有效，故事的发展方向与他期望的相去甚远。在醒来之前，杰森和海伍德医生再次陷入了5年前的困境——他们又在那间该死的仓库里被绑了个结实，接下来就是那道熟悉又恼人的爆炸火光，唯一的区别是这次小丑没有拿撬棍敲碎他的骨头，杰森猜测这大概是自己没有把罗宾制服穿在外面的缘故。他拯救海伍德医生的行动被宣告失败了，这让杰森感到极度郁闷。

 

“也许你不该跟梦里的事情较真的。”

夜巡结束后，杰森拎着新买的影碟和书去了罗伊的安全屋，后者说这话的时候正倚在沙发上，手里拿着一块披萨，融化的芝士快要滴到他的T恤上去了。

“当你每天都在梦里经历一整本冒险小说的时候，你也会较真的。”杰森头也不抬，专心地读着眼前那本《梦的解析》。

“奇了怪了，这演员长得跟稻草人克莱恩真像！”罗伊还在嚼着那块披萨，屏幕上刚刚演到了柯布带着他的团队潜入了富家公子哥的梦境，“喔喔，这个长得跟贝恩也很像啊！嘿！你到底看不看电影？”罗伊一把拍掉了杰森手里的书。

“把你的油手拿开！”杰森瞪了一眼罗伊，但还是把书扔到了一边。

“我来帮你总结一下，杰鸟。”罗伊终于吃完了那一大块披萨，他把外卖盒子放到一边，拍了拍手上的碎屑，端正坐好，还把正在播放的影碟按了暂停。

“你在现实世界中睡过去，在梦里的世界醒过来，你在梦里的世界挂掉，就会在现实世界中醒过来，对不？”

杰森给罗伊送去了一个“你这都是废话”的眼神，“而且在梦里都是同一天。”他补充道。

“嗯哼……”罗伊摆出了一副思考的神情。

“好吧，简单点说，我试过待在家里哪也不去，结果哥谭整个被核弹炸了，我又试了按原计划阻止小丑，结果我自己还是被炸了，现在我不知道该怎么办了，你有试过打一个存档但就是通不了关吗？”

“没有，我玩游戏没你那么菜，”罗伊下意识地反驳“但你说的对……你有一整个存档啊！”红发青年的眼睛突然亮了起来，“要我说，你干嘛不用这段时间做点特别的事呢？比如，吃遍GELATO所有口味的冰激凌之类的！”旋即他又回到了窝在沙发里的那个姿势，“可是连续两天做一个梦不也挺正常的吗，说不定今天晚上你就一觉睡到天明了……” 

杰森发自内心地觉得这个该死的梦比他们想象得要复杂得多，但他又打心底里希望这件事最好能简单一点赶紧结束。

“那我今晚在你这儿睡。”

“没问题，但这次我睡床，你睡沙发！”

 

罗伊的沙发罩多久没洗过了？入睡前，杰森嫌弃地闭上了眼睛。

 

 

“杰森少爷，该起床了。”

门口传来三声清脆的敲门声响，阿尔弗雷德叫早的声音模模糊糊地传到了杰森耳边。他睁眼瞅了瞅那盏缺了一根灯柱的吊灯，又伸手瞧了瞧自己再次缩了水的手掌，这才推开被子爬了起来，轻车熟路地穿上了那身红色连帽衫和水洗牛仔裤。

他带着一颗十分疲惫的心坐在餐桌前，一手撑着脑袋，一手把叉子上的香肠往嘴里送。

这真是经典又俗套的桥段……杰森想，但阿尔弗雷德的手艺是那么的好，他永远也吃不腻。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一章开始就会和B互动多一些了，但因为全文总体还是Jay视角描写所以还是会出现像第一二章这样的大段不知所云的心理描写，笔力不足还请海涵了！


	3. 4月30日

当杰森把那一大杯牛奶喝到见底的时候，布鲁斯再次踏着轻快的步子走进了厨房。他依旧穿着那身灰色的睡袍，姿势随意地坐在餐桌旁，并且第三次抱怨了他们的英国管家煮咖啡的手艺。

当然了，对他自己来说这已经是第三次了，但于阿尔弗雷德和布鲁斯而言，今天早上的这些场景全部都是头一次发生。好吧，也许得刨去布鲁斯抱怨咖啡太甜的这个部分，杰森有理由相信阿尔弗雷德肯定已经对这一幕见怪不怪了。

他在心底悄悄地萌生出了一丝作为主角的愉悦感。

眼前的阿尔弗雷德和布鲁斯是否知道，他们不过是一个叫杰森·陶德的青年梦境中的产物呢？就像角色扮演游戏里那些日复一日接待玩家的NPC们，能否察觉到他们也仅仅是一行行被设定好的代码而已呢……

意识到了这一点，杰森突然发觉这个有些怪异的存档也许不会像他预期得那么无聊。至少在他自己看来，此刻厨房里的另外两个人是如此的真实，如此的生动，并极其完美地呈现出杰森对他们所应有的“刻板印象”——瞧，布鲁斯又皱起了眉头，眼神闪烁，毫无疑问又在斟酌词句，思考该如何对杰森开口了。

你已经教育过我一次，也跟我道过一次歉了……杰森有些无聊地想，这次能不能玩点别的新花样，别再把话题吊死在“昨晚”那次该死的夜巡上了。他有些后悔自己没再多看两眼那本《梦的解析》，如果可以的话，他十分期待布鲁斯能在厨房里就地来一支康康舞。他甚至认真地想象起了蝙蝠侠戴着头套，穿着敞怀的白衬衫还有高腰的健美裤，在水鸭色的菱格地砖上做一字马的情形。这画面实在是太过迷人了，杰森都没发觉自己在不经意间笑出了声。

“你似乎很高兴，杰森。”

杰森回过神来，发现布鲁斯正弯着嘴角望向他。他的眉头舒展开了，眼神里那抹犹豫和闪烁也不见了，取而代之的是一种异样的明亮与温和。

他现在看起来一点也不像杰森记忆中那个布鲁斯·韦恩了，杰森努力回忆着，他真的已经很久很久没有见过这样的表情出现在老家伙的脸上了。

“蛋黄，”杰森指了指布鲁斯一边的嘴角，“粘在脸上了。”

布鲁斯愣了一下，然后迅速地用手背抹了一把嘴角。阿尔弗雷德适时又贴心地递来了一张纸巾，但他整条胳膊上的肌肉与骨骼都明显叫嚣着“请注意用餐礼仪”。

杰森现在又觉得眼前的人不那么真实了，毕竟真正的布鲁斯·韦恩是个连擦嘴都要做足“贵族”派头的公子哥，梦境里的东西果然还是经不起推敲的。

但当这个布鲁斯开口说出接下来几句话的时候，杰森还是被他惊吓到了。

“你想不想去看球赛？迈阿密海豚队今天在大都会客场作战，我能拿到位置最好的票。”

杰森的第一个想法是，你是布鲁斯·韦恩，你当然能拿到位置最好的票；而第二个想法是，这剧情的发展是不是有些脱离了它应有的运行轨道？

他下意识地就想开口拒绝，不料事实是，当他终于从这种不可思议的心情里挣脱出来的时候，他已经被安全带牢牢地绑在了副驾驶座上，而公路边大大的指示牌上则写着“距大都会85英里”。

 

布鲁斯放松地把手一边高一边低地搭在方向盘上，嘴里低声地哼着奇怪的小调。他换上了一件黑色的连帽卫衣，右边的袖子上印着“韦恩科技”四个大字，腿上跟杰森一样也穿着一条难看的水洗牛仔裤，座椅背上还挂一顶青灰色的鸭舌帽，上面绣了一只靛蓝色的海豚。那帽子是杰森送给他的，杰森自己也曾经有一顶，不过后来他嫌太难看就再没有戴过，也不知道扔到哪里去了。

好吧，这场景真是诡异到了极点。衣柜里永远只有各式各样的西装、羊毛衫还有黑色高领毛衣的蝙蝠侠，现在穿着印有自己公司标志的廉价连帽衫，嬉皮士才会穿的水洗牛仔裤，一会儿估计还会戴上颜色顶难看的球队鸭舌帽，开车带着他的罗宾去看一场橄榄球赛？

杰森差点被自己恶心的趣味逗乐了，如果可以的话，他真想把这一幕分享给正义联盟里的所有人看看。

“你不用去公司吗？”他出声问道。

布鲁斯转头看了他一眼，又换上了那副已经有些陌生的微笑，

“公司的那些事哪有陪你重要。”

杰森听到面前的男子带着明显的笑意说。

 

车窗外的景色似乎慢了下来，车内微弱的引擎轰鸣声也逐渐沉寂，空气中只剩下了杰森自己的心跳和呼吸还在飞速运转。他感到了一阵不同寻常的喜悦猛烈地冲击着他的五脏六腑，但转瞬间它们又都迅速地化作了羞愧的潮水将他淹没其中。

有那么一瞬间，他几乎就要跳起来，换上那副对付黑帮杂鱼的表情和声线，然后冲身边的人大喊：你以为我像你的其他小鸟一样离不开蝙蝠爸爸的翅膀吗？

我不需要你的陪伴！有那么一瞬间，这句话的第一个音节已经在他的唇齿之间打转了。

但他还是忍住了，杰森只是平静地偏过头去，望着窗外飞驰而过的灌木丛发呆。布鲁斯伸手揉了揉他的后脑勺，又哼起了那首奇怪的小调。

 

他们到达大都会体育场的时候已经是中午了，4月末的正午阳光带着热浪与烦躁向人们袭来，布鲁斯甚至为了一个停车位和一个年轻的小伙子进行了一场对骂。

“老头子！你会不会开车！腿脚不听使唤就不要上路了行吗！”一个穿着大都会豚鼠队外套的年轻人从车里探出脑袋来，声嘶力竭地叫骂着。

布鲁斯按下了车窗的玻璃，伸手朝对面比了个中指，“年纪轻轻的不长眼，是谁先来的你看不见？瞎吗？”他用一口怪异的南方口音迅速回敬。

接下来，化身“我是不好惹的南方人”的韦恩公子又连续噼里啪啦流利无比地吐出了一大串脏话，刚开始的几个词杰森还能跟得上，但后面的那些就连自诩俚语艺术家的杰森都几乎没怎么用过。末了，布鲁斯还不忘转头叮嘱杰森：“别告诉阿尔弗雷德，刚才你什么都没听到，别学我。”

 

这是我想要的吗？杰森扪心自问，这就是他心底里期待的那个“布鲁斯”吗？一个会跟路人对骂脏话，穿没品味的衣服，哼难听的歌，还开两个多小时的车带他去另外一个城市看球赛的“布鲁斯”？

那份羞愧无比的心情一路上不断地发酵沉淀，在此刻终于达到了顶峰。他应该感到羞愧，杰森能感觉到自己胸腔下面的那份心悸。

长久以来，没能放下的其实一直都是他自己。

布鲁斯放下了，蝙蝠侠接纳了作为红头罩的杰森，他接受了昔日的助手已经变成了一个法外狂徒的事实。他默许了耍着枪械的红骑士四处收拾黑帮，他不再干涉戴着头罩的年轻人在黑道上的那些小买卖，他悄悄地把杰森·陶德这个名字从韦恩一家的画像上排除在外，妙极了，他甚至都没有跟他打胸前标志侵权的官司。但当他遇到需要红头罩的时候，他还是会和那个脾气暴躁的法外者合作。他们就像买家与卖家之间的关系，像雇佣兵和委托人之间的关系，井水不犯河水，谁也不欠谁。

但杰森·陶德没能放下，他依旧是那个沉溺于过去的神奇小子，那个自由地穿梭在哥谭黑夜中的罗宾。他不断地用小丑，用死亡，用痛苦的复生去伤害这个把自己带进了漆黑斑斓的义警生活的男人，同时也不断地伤害着自己。

自欺欺人。

成为罗宾是他人生19年来最无可比拟的一段时光。无论是被撬棍击碎每一块骨头的疼痛，还是在拉撒路的池水里不断沉沦的疯狂，那些用枪械剿灭大大小小黑帮的快意，或是用红头罩的恶名威慑他人的成就感——这些烂俗的桥段在“罗宾”的称号面前都毫无意义，它们永远都及不上他穿上制服与披风那一刻的激动与痛快。

杰森·陶德从死亡的那一秒开始就从未停止过这样的期待与幻想，他多么希望……自己能够在人生的轨迹上一路逆行，回到他刚刚成为罗宾的那一天。

 

而眼前恰巧就有一个这样的机会……

杰森强迫自己从纷乱又矫情的思绪里回到“现实”。布鲁斯大概有些高估了自己在大都会的人脉，他们没能搞到包厢的票，但看台第一排的位置也不错，缺点是要穿过熙熙攘攘还坐得乱七八糟的人群有些费劲。杰森瞧见布鲁斯两手各端了一杯饮料，胳膊底下还夹着一个最大号的爆米花桶，吃力地在一群年轻人中穿行。

“芬达，可乐，喝哪个？”布鲁斯示意杰森赶紧接住爆米花。

“可乐吧。”杰森拿过了他右手上的杯子。

布鲁斯摘下了那顶难看的鸭舌帽，用力地扇着风。汗珠自他的额头向下流淌，此时的布鲁斯还没有发灰的双鬓，眼角也没有那么明显的皱纹。他那么自然地坐在这儿，除了相貌英俊了些，跟两旁那些来看球赛的人没有任何区别。

“带儿子来看球？”跟他们同一排的一名中年男子随意地跟他们搭着话聊天。

“……是啊。”

杰森捕捉到了布鲁斯语气中的一丝迟疑。

“真不错，现在没多少小孩儿喜欢这个了，我家的那个就不喜欢，怎么喊他也不来，劝不动。”

布鲁斯在这一天里第三次露出了那个温和明朗的笑容，“主要是孩子喜欢，陪他来。”

杰森转过头去，假装自己正专心致志地盯着海豚队队员们出场的入口。

 

 

“你根本就不懂橄榄球。”

当他们看完球赛从大都会返回哥谭，又换上制服开始夜巡的时候，杰森冷不丁地发出了这么一声控诉。

“他们打得烂透了的时候你在叫好，别人还以为你在给海豚队喝倒彩，太丢人了。”

蝙蝠侠接过杰森递给他的巨无霸汉堡，有些尴尬地挠了挠下巴，“我确实有挺多年没看过橄榄球了……”他还戴着制服的手套，但仍旧麻利地拆开了汉堡包装纸，用力地咬了一大口，在还没完全嚼完的情况下又补了一口可乐。

“别告诉阿尔弗雷德，”隔着头套，杰森不确定刚才布鲁斯是不是朝他眨了眨眼，“否则他又该叨叨用餐礼仪了……”

杰森没忍住笑了出来。

“对不起，布鲁斯，”他小声地开口说道，他们盘腿坐在蝙蝠车的车顶，布鲁斯刚好喝完了最后一口可乐，“昨晚夜巡的时候，是我太冲动了。”

杰森十分确定听到这番话的布鲁斯第四次——就好像他只会做这个表情似的，露出了那个笑容，虽然隔着头套他只能看见蝙蝠侠弯了弯嘴角。

这个蝙蝠侠比外面世界的那个好100倍，杰森默默地想着。虽然他只是自己臆想出来的着实令人有些遗憾，但——管他呢，他们在这儿就是最厉害的活力双雄组合。

“谢谢你，蝙蝠侠……”

杰森不动声色地往布鲁斯身边挪了挪，悄悄地用黑暗骑士的披风把自己裹了起来，罗宾制服的短裤在4月末的夜风里着实有些不够用。

“这是我生命里第二棒的一天。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 对不起，写完之后才发现这根本还是没有互动啊_(:з」∠)_
> 
> 在写这一章的过程中和朋友聊天，在二少的性格和行为上产生了比较大的分歧，相信看到这一章的小伙伴们也会对角色有自己的理解，但我还是稍稍多说两句。
> 
> 在刚接触桶哥这个角色的时候是看披风争夺战，我觉得他是那种泡了池子有些疯狂，被过去的仇恨蒙蔽了双眼，十分偏执的一个角色；但从N52的法外开始，我觉得他终于找回了一点青少年应有的样子，特别是在罗宾镇魂歌期间，B带着他回到埃塞俄比亚的时候，Jason一开始明显很享受重新坐在蝙蝠车里的感觉，而后来B失去理智地冲他吼道：“我还在这儿站着呢！”我以为Jason会就这么跟他打下去，或者在言语上点醒B，但Jason只是撂下了一句“我去开车了，再见，Bruce”，就是从这一句台词开始，我才领略到了这个角色的魅力，意识到这个角色身上的那些复杂的矛盾与冲突。
> 
> 这一句台词也是我写这篇文的一个起始点吧，我觉得Jason成长起来之后已经豁达了很多，他不再像原来那样全身竖满尖刺了，他比B更早看开，更早放下；但看到他对全家福一事又那么地在意，我突然意识到，一个15岁的青少年，无论是成为罗宾还是经历死亡，都是他此生无法消弭的烙印，他又怎么可能就这么放下那段充满回忆的过去？重生连载到现在，他也只是个不到20岁的年轻人，有些时候在美漫的画风下我常常忘记他是一个比我还要年轻的人，而我坚定地认为，这样的角色值得拥有一个更好的结局。


End file.
